marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers: Damage Control
Avengers: Damage Control is a virtual reality game developed by Marvel Studios and ILMxLAB. Synopsis Assemble alongside Earth's Mightiest Heroes in Avengers: Damage Control, an all-new virtual reality adventure from Marvel Studios and ILMxLAB. Shuri has recruited your team of four to test her latest prototype design, a powerful new suit that combines Wakandan and Stark Industries technologies. When a familiar enemy from the Avengers' past seeks to steal the technology for themselves, your team must stop them before they unleash an oppressive new age upon the planet. Fight alongside some of your favorite Avengers like Doctor Strange, Wasp, Ant-Man, and more in a race to protect the world. Suit up, step in, and save the world in the ultimate Marvel Studios immersive experience. Cast *Letitia Wright as Shuri *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Ross Marquand as Ultron *To-be-confirmed voice actor as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *To-be-confirmed voice actor as Bruce Banner/Hulk *To-be-confirmed voice actor as Sam Wilson/Falcon *To-be-confirmed voice actor as T'Challa/Black Panther *To-be-confirmed voice actor as James Rhodes/War Machine *To-be-confirmed voice actor as Thor *To-be-confirmed voice actor as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *To-be-confirmed voice actor as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *To-be-confirmed voice actor as Okoye *To-be-confirmed voice actor as Korg Appearances Characters *Bruce Banner/Hulk *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Hope van Dyne/Wasp *James Rhodes/War Machine *Korg *Okoye *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Sam Wilson/Falcon *Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Shuri *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Thor *T'Challa/Black Panther *Ultron Locations *Wakanda *New York City, New York **New York Sanctum *Los Angeles, California **Stark Industries Headquarters Items *Emergence Response Suit *Vibranium *Cloak of Levitation *Crimson Bands of Cyttorak *Pym Particles *Ant-Man Suit *Wasp Suit *Spider-Man Suit *Web-Shooters **Synthetic Webbing *EXO-7 Falcon *Sling Ring *Panther Habit *Ultron Sentries *Starforce Uniform *Hawkeye's Bow and Quiver *Vibranium Spear *Stark Sonic Cannon Vehicles *Helicarrier *Quinjet *Royal Talon Fighter Sentient Species *Androids *Asgardians *Humans *Kree *Kronans Organizations *Avengers *Masters of the Mystic Arts *Wakandan Design Group *Golden Tribe *Dora Milaje *Stark Industries **Damage Control **Cordco *S.H.I.E.L.D. (logo) Mentioned *'' '' Behind the Scenes Producer Kevin Feige said, "We’re always looking for new stories and corners of the universe for our characters to explore. Now, after more than a decade of amazing support, we are excited to give fans the same opportunity: to be a part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Expanding how people can experience the MCU is something we’re always trying to do, and in Avengers: Damage Control, we wanted to give fans the chance to suit up alongside some their favorite heroes for the first time ever."‘Avengers: Damage Control’ Trailer: The Marvel Cinematic Universe Comes The VOID Virtual Reality Experience In regards of the game's status in the MCU canon, the team behind Avengers: Damage Control has stated that its canonicity within the films may be debatable. We want it to be authentically Marvel Studios. So, we approached it the same way we approached everything else as you can see, said executive producer Dave Bushore: So, we gave it the same love and attention and it went through the same creative processes as we go through with everything else. The same people were involved in the same pipelines and a lot of the same talented producers on both the visual effects side and on the studio side. And also the talent from the films. You know that's the key right there is that people get to come in for the first time and actually experience that, and be in there with their favorite characters, and their favorite heroes.Is Avengers: Damage Control MCU Canon? Videos Marvel Studios’ Avengers Damage Control - Official Teaser Trailer Marvel Studios' Avengers Damage Control Story Trailer References ru:Мстители: Контроль последствий Category:Video Games